


Angel With A Shotgun (K Project x Reader)

by DontFuckTheTriangle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFuckTheTriangle/pseuds/DontFuckTheTriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I suggest listening to "Lost Boy" by Ruth B*</p></blockquote>





	1. Lost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I suggest listening to "Lost Boy" by Ruth B*

'This is unbelievable' I think to myself. My tail swaying angrily behind me as I watched hundreds of people walk past me without a care. Teenagers on their way to school, adults on their way to work, even children passed by on the way to the local park near by.

It was a beautiful day in Shizume City. Springs cool breeze blew throughout the city, the buildings structures tall and brooding as always. Each huge screen displayed showed the news and announcements for the day. The trees that we're bare from winter had begun to sprout leaves again, and the flowers that had disappeared now dotted the evergreen grass with color. The weather was the best it had been in a long time. But despite that I was miserable. 

My legs wobble as I stand up from my warm spot on the sidewalk and crawl over towards an abandoned alley. I crawl to the very back, sure to stay out of sight from others who might be passing by and only then do I transform into my human form. 

I was what people would call special or of they knew who they were dealing with I would be referred to as a strain. A very clever strain at that. 

My human form wasn't much. The only clothing I had was a (f/c) tattered long sleeved shirt that barely went past my thighs. I had (h/l) (h/c) hair and two different colored eyes, one was (e/c) and the other was (f/c). My only possession was the the single musical note earring I wore.

The alley floor was cold and I dug my nails into my shirt in attempts to cover my body more as I shivered. I was always cold now, even in the hottest weather and my stomach always growled like a bear on a rage. When was the last time I had food that wasn't rotted or previously feasted on by someone else? I couldn't remember. I had lost count. 

I longed for my own meal, my own bed, my own home but of all places I was stuck in this filthy alley. The very thought made me sigh and close my eyes as I pressed my forehead against my knees. I was getting tired again, I was always tired now. My mind started to go blank and the sound of the city was starting to fade as I started to drift off to sleep, at least until I heard the sound of footsteps and a sweet smell waft through the air. The smell makes my nose twitch and I peek one of my eyes over my arm to see what the cause of the sound and scent. I was surprised to see a young man standing there, his head was tilted to the side like a confused puppy as he stared at me. In his hands he held a sack of what looked like groceries. "Did you see a cat come through here?" he asked. His voice was soft and sweet, a tone of voice I never got. I peek both of my eyes from over my arm to get a better look at him. He wore tan pants with a white button up shirt underneath a blue coat making me tilt my own head 'why is he wearing a coat in this weather?' I think. He had chestnut brown hair that reached just above his shoulders along with soft brown eyes, I also noticed he wore two bracelet's and one shining earring. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when he asks me the same question but I stay quiet and pull my knees closer to my chest. Everything goes quiet and I wait for him to leave but instead I hear a chuckle and the sound of cloth rustling. To my surprise I feel something warm wrap around my shoulders and snap my head up in question. The young man was just standing there with the sweetest smile I had ever seen making my heart pound. The sudden heat from my cheeks makes me look down and pull the coat closer to my body trying to soak up as much of the warmth as I could. "You don't have to be so nice..." I say quietly only for him to chuckle once again "you were the cat weren't you?" he asked making my eyes widen. "H-how did you-" "I know a lot of things" he says his smile only becoming wider. The next thing I know he crouches in front of me and holds out his hand "I'm Tatara Totsuka nice to meet you...?" I take his hand but I don't answer his question because well...I couldn't. "I don't have a name" I whisper shyly, scared that he wouldn't believe me or would laugh. But he didn't do any of those things instead he enclosed my hand with both of his and smiled even wider at me "Well how would you like to come with me? I could get you food, a bath" he then stands up and reaches his hand out once more as if to ask if I trusted him "and we could even look into that name situation" he said kindly. I stare at his hand and clutch the warm coat even tighter. I just met this man but yet...he treated me like no one ever has before. I longed for the warm hospitable feeling he gave me but he knew I was a strain. Did that mean he was one too? He didn't smell like one so I hardly doubted it but he could be involved with kings. Maybe he was one himself but I doubted that too since I didn't sense great power in his presence. What if he did just want to help and I turned him down over nothing? I sigh and take a deep breath "okay" I say and grab his hand and balance myself as he helps me up, seemingly happy with my answer. As soon as I stand my stomach feels weak and my legs instantly give out but Tatara catches me so I didn't hit the pavement "I-I'm sorry Mr. Totsuka" I stammer not knowing what else to say. "Don't apologize" he says back then I suddenly get an idea "here" I say and transform into my cat form in Tatara's arms. His eyes glimmer with fascination at the (h/c) cat in front of him that was still wrapped up in his coat. "Ready?" he asks me and I meow in reply making him smile "alright!" he cheers and makes sure I'm comfortable before picking up the almost forgotten bag he set down earlier before walking out into the crowd and making his way to only he knows where. 

~Time Skip~

It seemed like forever until we finally stopped. The wind was much colder and stronger now but the sun was still high and the weather was still the same. I peek my head out from the coat and take a look at my surroundings. We were at the back of a large brick building with metal baskets of flowers hanging from the top. I couldn't see anything else except the wooden door we stood in front of. "Sorry" I hear Tatara whisper as he suddenly picks me up and stuffs me in his pant pocket making me mewl angrily at the gesture but none of the less I stay put as he opens the door and walks inside. I'm instantly hit with a wave of cool air making me shiver slightly. The sound of laughing and people talking makes my ears ring and I barely peep one my eyes out of Tatara's pocket to see what was going on. From the looks of it we were in a kitchen but Tatara sets the bag of groceries down except a small pink box he took from the sack and made his way to the other door on the opposite side of the room. Through there I see multiple people, all of them were men. They were all talking...well one was shouting, I think they were making fun of him but I didn't understand some of the words they said. But he caught my interest, he wore something black on his head covering up almost all of his auburn hair and he had sharp brown eyes. In his hands he held a board on wheels making me tilt my head I had never seen something of the sort. That's all the detail I could take in before I was pulled back into reality from everyone quieting down to say hello to Tatara. Everyone's words overlapped so I didn't try to understand all of it while Tatara said hello back. After quick hello's Tatara slips upstairs and into a bathroom, quickly locking the door behind him and pulling me out of his pocket. "There" he huffs clearly exhausted from everything. I slip out of his hands and land on my feet before sitting down on the tile floor, my tail twitched angrily behind me and I refused to look at him. I hear a soft chuckle behind me and a soft hand stroke my back "I'm sorry for shoving you in my pocket" he says clearly amused at my behavior. 

"Will this change your mind?" he asks and pulls out that same pink box revealing a cupcake inside. My eyes widen and my mouth starts to drool at the very sight of it and I immediately change into my human form to grab the box. "I forgive you!" I say happily already starting to eat the sweet treat making Tatara laugh quietly "That's what I thought" he says, standing up and walking over to the tub in the corner. The sound of water running makes me look up from the already empty box and towards Tatara who was grabbing a towel. "I'll leave this here" he says, placing the towel of to the side and reaching for the door handle "I'll come back later to see if your done" he smiles and quickly leaves the room. I stare at the tub full of water and crawl over to it, sticking my hand in the semi warm water making a small smile make it's way onto my lips as I disregard my clothing and step into the warm water a content sigh escaping my lips. 

~Time Skip~

"Tatara?" I whisper, my hand clutching the towel closer to my damp body as I step out into the hallway. The noise had quieted down but voices still echoed from downstairs and through the hall. My (h/c) hair was stuck to my cheeks and forehead with water making it hard to see. I walk down the hall with my nose in the air hoping to sniff out Tatara but my attention was pulled away from that by the sound of rustling to my right. In my heads I knew that I shouldn't sneak around but curiosity did kill the cat (omfg I'm so sorry). The noise came from the other side of a wooden door that was open just a crack. I open the door just enough to stick my head in and immediately recognize the room as a bedroom. Although it was very dark I could make out an outline of a couch and even see the unique wood design in the floorboards. On one side of the room was a bed with blankets messily pushed off to the side and a single pillow that rested at the head of the bed. The smell of cigarettes wafted throughout the whole room along with the sweet smell of springs gentle breeze. There on the left side of the bed just a few feet away was a window that led out to a small balcony. White curtains that hung from the window blew in the breeze and the colors of the city lights lit up the sky. I had never seen the city lights before, not like this. I only ventured on top of buildings when it was an emergency. I slip the rest of my body through the door and walk over towards the window my eyes focusing on nothing but the city lights. A small sigh escapes my lips and my hands clutch the towel around me tighter "I've been on the dirty streets for so long...I almost forgot how beautiful this city is" I say, a small smile making it's way onto my lips. Suddenly my back starts to feel warm despite the cold breeze and the scent of cigarettes was strangely stronger. Then out of know where I feel a warm hand grab the back of my neck and someones hot breath breathe against my ear "you have a lot of explaining to do". 

 

Yay! first chapter is done! The person who grabbed you is Mikoto (if you couldn't already tell) lol you are screwed. Hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing it!


	2. Collars and Homra

"You have a lot of explaining to do" a deep voice breaths in my ear making my spine tingle. Out of the corner of my eye I try to catch a glimpse of who was holding me but with no success, the only thing I could see was metal bracelets that shined in the light, dangling from my attackers wrist. "Well?" the voice growls, the grip on my neck only becoming tighter and tighter with ever second that passed by but I still didn't answer. I didn't know how to answer. The heat on my back starts to grow and the grip on my neck was just getting tighter making it hard to breath. "I...you're hurting me" I whimper, not knowing what else to say or how to say it. The grip on my neck immediately loosens at the sound of my voice and the heat radiating off my starts to fade. Suddenly my feet are back on the ground and no one is holding me by my neck anymore. "Thank you" I whisper and rub the back of my neck before turning around to face my attacker only for my breath to get caught in my throat. It was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a pair of jeans and a tight white shirt that that showed off...well...everything. A chain hung from his belt and a necklace hung down from his neck with a silver pendent on it. He had beautiful amber eyes and fiery red hair that I had never seen before. A burning cigarette was between his lips and his eyes seemed to study me closely making heat rise to my cheeks. I turn my head and look in the other direction, to embarrassed to stare back at the man. Silence filled the room and i could still feel the man's gaze on me making me even more uncomfortable. Suddenly my ears perk up at the sound of clicking against the wooden floors and I turn my head to face the sound. There, standing next to the young man was a little girl. She looked to be about eleven years old and a bit short for her age. She wore red heels and white tights along with a frilly red dress with a small hat to match. Her long white hair reached down to her back and her red eyes looked up at me with curiosity. In one of her hands she held onto the mans jeans and in the other was a bright red marble that she held up top one of their eyes. "you're like me" she says quietly and takes the marble away from her eye before putting it in a small pouch that was tied to the side of her dress. I squat down to match the girls height and tilt my head questionably "you can shape shift too?" I ask excitement filling my voice. 

I had never met someone like me before. "Anna is special" a deep voice says and I look up to find the young man still staring at me but he quickly looks away "she has special abilities...same as you" he says clearly uninterested. "Oh...well it's very nice to meet you Anna" I smile and stand back up and look towards the strange man. As if he knew I was looking at him he stares right back, not knowing what else to do I close my eyes and give him my best smile. If only I saw the hint of red that dusted across his cheeks. "I'm Suoh...Mikoto" he says as he discards his old cigarette for a new one and with a snap of his fingers he lights it and then looks up only to give a wide eyed expression. I wouldn't blame him. I stood there quivering like a leaf in front of him. I was standing in front of the 3rd king, the red king, the violent king, Mikoto Suoh. I had only heard rumors about him and his clan called "Homra". They where ruthless, violent, and careless or so I was told but I didn't want to stay and find out if the rumors where true. "H-he didn't tell me he was a clansmen! I'm an idiot!" I growl and clutch my head angrily. I couldn't believe I thought someone actually wanted to help me and here I thought someone actually cared about me. I could feel my nails dig into my palms but I didn't care all that mattered was getting out of here. Then as if he just read my mind Mikoto reached out to grab one of my wrists but I pulled away before he could and bolted towards the door quickly turning into my sleek (h/c) cat form leaving the man behind. The sound of footsteps behind me only urges me to go faster down the stairs and into the room below where people sat and chatted amongst themselves, at least until I came barreling down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom I changed into my human form once more only to crash head first into someone, landing on top of them. "Ouch!" I yelp and rub my head in pain as I look down and hiss at the person below me only for my eyes to soften immediately upon seeing the young boy that lay beneath me. He was the one that had caught my interest before with his black cap and the strange board with wheels on it. This time I could see him much more clearly. He had soft looking chestnut brown hair and wide brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a white long sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up along with green shorts and a red jacket that was tied around his waist. Both of my hands rested on his chest that was heaving up and down rapidly while his cheeks were flooded with a blush so dark it could be considered a new shade of red. My legs were on either side of his torso and his trembling hands rested on my hips making a blush of my own start to dust across my cheeks but I quickly shake my head, a scowl makes it's way onto my lips and a low growl leaving my mouth. 

Tatara's p.o.v.

"Perfect" I sigh and smile down at the new (f/c) collar I held in my hands, it's gold tag shined even in the darkness showing off the simple name engraved into the precious metal. (Y/n). I thought the name would suit the young strain well and hopefully she would feel the same. My boots stomped against the pavement as I walked closer to the bar but unusually it wasn't the only sound coming from the usually silent street. As I got closer I could make out the sound of shouting and bottles breaking making me pick up my pace up the steps and towards the door. "Hey everyone I'm back..." my voice trails off and my arms drop to my side at the scene in front of me. The young strain was crouching on top of one of Izumo's many shelves, throwing various bottles and glasses at everyone in the bar. Izumo was mourning over his broken glasses and Yata was dodging bottles while cursing at the girl all the while his face was beet red. Meanwhile Rikio, Eric, Bando, and Shouhie where trying to coax and calm her down some. On the couch was Mikoto who just sat there, a cigarette between his lips and his eyes where closed. My eyes scanned the room for Anna and I saw her sitting at a table in the very back her shoulders shaking up and down lightly. She was laughing (I like to think that Anna has a dark sense of humor xD). "Get away from me!" the sound of screaming and more bottles breaking brings my attention back to the task at hand. I stuff the new collar in my pocket and walk towards the shelves making sure to avoid stepping on broken glass "hey, hey, hey what's going on?" I ask worry filling my voice. "That crazy bitch fell on top of me then starting acting insane!" Yata growls, glaring at the young girl on top of the shelf. "Well that explains why your as red as a tomato" I chuckle under my breath "s-shut the fuck up!" he yells angrily his face only becoming redder making me chuckle again "okay, okay I'll take care of it" I say and pat Yata's shoulder before turning towards the real threat. "(Y/n)? Can you come down please?" I ask but quickly dodge a bottle aimed right at my head after "why should I!? You didn't tell me you were a clansmen!" she shrieks anger clearly in her voice and in her eyes as well. "I thought you would actually want to help me! But no!" she growls this time sadness was in her voice more than any emotion "(y/n) I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I do want to help you, please just come down from there" I beg. "How do I know you aren't just-..." her eyes seemed to widen and she turned her head in my direction surprised "what did you just call me?" she asked staring down at me questionably. "I...I thought that name would suit you" I said happily and reached into my pocket, pulling out the shiny new collar and holding it up for her to see. "For me?" "for you" I nod a smile tugging on the side of my lips "if I come down will you still...be my friend?". 

(Y/n)'s p.o.v.

"Will you still be my friend?" I blurt out the words before I even knew what I was saying. I mentally slap myself at the collection at words yet there was truth to them. I know that I had just met Tatara and that he lied to me but he did take me in and feed me and clean me...he was also the first person to talk to me in a very long time like I mattered and existed. I did consider him my friend and I didn't want to loose that but at that thought I look around at the mess I had made. The boy I fell on earlier looked angry and was still red in the face and one man in purple shades was leaning over his broken glasses and everyone else in the room seemed to be angry causing me to shrink back. I hang my head down in shame waiting for Tatara's answer. That's all I could do. "Of course (y/n), I promise" Tatara says then gives me the sweetest smile just like he did when we first met making my chest feel all warm "okay...I'm coming down" I say quietly and start to climb down from the high shelf and onto the floor making sure to avoid shards of glass. I look up at Tatara shyly only to see him rip the red jacket from the young boy from before waist and hand it to me "thank you" I whisper and put it on to cover myself. The jacket was large enough to cover my hands and go past my hips it even had it's own intoxicating scent that was a mix of sweet and clean. I look up at the boy and nod my head as if to say thank you to him as well in which he just turned his head and a small "tch" left his lips but I could see a blush start to form on his cheeks again. My attention is brought back to Tatara by the feel of him putting something around my neck. After he's done he steps back with a big smile on his face and I look down to see a beautiful (f/c) collar with the name (y/n) engraved into a shiny gold pendant "It's beautiful Tatara" I say happily and hug him tightly "thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell causing Tatara to chuckle. But the moment was soon interrupted by a someone clearing their throat, everyone's heads turn towards the sound and it was Mikoto. He sat on the couch his eyes closed and his arms stretched across the top of the couch "she can't stay" he says bluntly. My shoulders tense at the claim but I relax upon feeling Tatara place his hand on top of my head gently "Mikoto I'm sure we can find a purpose for her her-" "you didn't let me finish" Mikoto sighs while starting to sit up. "She can't stay, unless she joins Homra" Mikoto says and sits up all the way just to reach for another cigarette "of course that would be up to her and everyone else" he shrugs "I'm okay with it" he mumbles quietly. I'm still not sure what happened after Mikoto said that but I swear I could feel Tatara force down a laugh and see light red dust across Mikoto's cheeks. The room goes silent, nothing made a sound, you could even hear a pin drop that was until a small mumble was heard. At first I didn't know who it came from until I heard it again only this time a bit louder "It's fine with me" It was none other than the boy who's jacket I was wearing. Snickering started to fill the room and I could hear him growl "looks like the virgin has a crush on the new girl" one boy says, a big smirk on his face. "I'll kick your ass Eric!" "try me Chihuahua" the boy who I guess was named Eric said back making the room burst out in small fits of laughter (except Izumo...he's...he's having a rough time about those broken glasses). I could only see that the boy was getting more and more embarrassed so I let go of Tatara and walk up to him a shy smile on my face "thank you for giving me a chance to stay...and for letting me wear your jacket" I mumble the last part sheepishly and wait for a reply but he doesn't say anything until a few seconds later. "It's Yatagarusu" he blurts out "Yata for short" his voice was firm but shy at the same time causing me to giggle quietly at his cuteness. "Well thank you Yata" I say and give him my best smile "y-yeah, yeah just keep your d-damn clothes on" he stutters making me giggle again but our conversation was cut short by the sound of someone making kissing noises and moaning. "That's it!" Yata yells and heads straight for the group of four boys standing off to the side a red light surrounding him. "Yata that's enough" Mikoto says causing Yata to stop right in his tracks but he still had his hand balled up into fists "Eric, Rikio, Bando, Shouhie, I need answers" Mikoto sighs taking a long drag from his cigarette and letting out a big puff of smoke. I feel someone start to stroke my (h/l) (h/c) making me relax and I turn my head slightly to see that it was none other than Tatara making me relax even more. The four boys each look at each other before a mix of agreements where heard making the smile on my face to grow even bigger "thank you!" I yell excitedly, getting nods and smiles in return. "Izumo?" Tatara says and turns around to face a young man who was kneeling on the ground over some smashed wine glasses. "oh...good luck getting his approval (y/n)" Tatara whispers in my ear making my shoulders droop until I suddenly get an idea. I walk over to the man and kneel down beside him "I'm sorry for breaking your, well everything" I say quietly and scoop a pile of glass shards into my hands "but maybe I could help" I smile and enclose my hands around the glass then close my eyes. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I kept on doing what I was doing. Then I slowly open my eyes and open my hands to reveal a shiny put together wine glass, it looked as if I had just grabbed it off the shelf. The man's eyes widen behind his purple shades "how did you-" "I manipulated the passage of time" I answer already knowing what he was going to ask. "It works for small things" I say starting to scoop up another pile of glass "like cuts, small burns, and broken glasses" I smile, and reveal another fixed wine glass. The man stares at me up and down and I can see him bite the inside of his cheek but he sighs and points at me "you have to work at the bar for free and fix all my bottles and glasses you broke" he says a strange dark aura surrounding him making me nod shakily and smile nervously "deal! Mr....?" I trail off only for the man to sit there and think for a while. "You can call me Izumo" he says the tiniest hint of a smile on his face causing me to squeal happily and embrace him in a tight hug "thank you Izumo!" I yell happily and smile even more as I feel him hug me back slightly. The sound of boots suddenly walking towards me makes me lift up my head and look up to see Mikoto standing over me with his hand outstretched towards me. I blush slightly at the gesture but reach up and take my hand in his and smile as he helps me to my feet. The room goes silent once again as I stare at Mikoto and watch as he holds his hand out once more only this time it was surrounded in a red flickering flame making me jump slightly. I had always heard about kings and of their amazing abilities but I had never seen even a glimpse of what they could do. "If you want to join Homra" Mikoto says a small smirk appearing on his lips "then shake my hand" my eyes widen at the command and I look back at Tatara for reassurance but all he does is smile and nod. I turn back to face Mikoto my eyes focused on the burning flame and with one movement I close my eyes and grasp his hand waiting for the burning sensation to come. But it didn't. Instead it felt warm and almost tickled along with a certain spot on my lower hip (*wink wonk*) then he suddenly lets go, stepping back a bit with a small smile on his face. I look down and roll up the red jacket just enough to show just my hip and the red insignia that was displayed there. For the longest time I stared at that symbol with the similar markings resembling a small flame but more than that I could feel it light a spark in me. "Welcome to Homra (y/n)" Mikoto says and his welcome was soon followed by cheers from everyone in the bar, even Anna came up and tugged on the end of the jacket to get my attention for her to whisper in my ear "It's going to be nice having another girl around" before going back to her own business only this time her small hand stayed latched to the red jacket I was wearing. Then I feel someone rest their arm on my shoulder and look over to see Tatara with a big smile on his face "welcome to the family" he says happily making my eyes start to get this weird burning sensation and I could feel them start to water "I finally have a family" I whisper to myself and look around the room at all the people who were smiling and starting to celebrate a shaky smile starting to form on my lips "I finally have a family...". Soon after Ii shake Mikoto's hand Anna is sent up to bed and only then do people start to drink. I've never tried alcohol and I had no desire to but I did want to stay and chat with everyone, hoping to get to know everyone. Soon I had gotten to know Eric, Rikio, and Bando along with Shouhie and became fast friends with them especially Eric and Rikio but as much as I liked to talk with them I could feel myself becoming drowsy and a small yawn escapes my lips, sounding like a small meow. With the sound of people chatting happily and the warmth of the bar my eyes started to droop and my hearing started to fade. The last thing I remember was leaning to the side and resting my head on someone's shoulder breathing in the intoxicating smell of cologne and second hand smoke along with a glimpse of beautiful amber eyes before drifting off in a deep sleep. 

*That. Took. Forever. To. Write. Omfg thank the good lord that I finished it. Hope you enjoyed!*


	3. Questions and More Questions

*Sorry if this chapter makes little to no sense I tried to give away as much information as possible without being to obvious lol*

I'm awoken by a cool breeze and the smell of clean sheets. They were cold but warmth still lingered around me causing me to sigh with content. I was awake but I didn't want to open my eyes yet, I just wanted to stay still and soak up whatever warmth was left or at least tried to. I started to shift at the feeling of my pillow rising and falling slowly causing me to groan and sit up angrily but my eyes soften immediately upon seeing what my pillow exactly was. There laying right under me was Mikoto. I had been laying on his chest. A blush starts to dust across my cheeks as I stare at his sleeping figure. I could see his features even better in the morning light causing me to get curious soI decided to get a closer look at him. As quietly as I could I sat on Mikoto, my legs on either side of his chest and leaned my face close to his. He was handsome I couldn't deny that. His hair was short, ruffled, and spiked and he had two strands of hair that fell over his face. It looked soft and the unnatural color only peaked my interest more. I looked down at the rest of his face and noticed that he had slight creases under his eyes making me smile. It looked cute on him. Then my eyes traveled down to his lips, I could see that they were parted slightly and soft little snores came from him making me giggle quietly. Without thinking I started to lean in closer to his face, my eyes still locked on his lips but at the last moment I stop myself and just stare, hesitant to get any closer. "I don't bite (hard lmao)" the sound of Mikoto's deep and sleepy voice made me jump and roll off his chest onto the wooden floor. "I-I thought you where sleeping andI'm sorry" I hang my head shamefully at the last part and bite my lip nervously, a dark blush settling across my face. I just hear a low chuckle and I look up slightly to see Mikoto sit up and lit a cigarette with his aura with his eyes closed and his arms stretched behind his head. "E-excuse me but how did I get up here in?" I take a look around the room and recognize it as the bedroom that had the small balcony "my room? And I brought you up here" he says "you fell asleep on my shoulder last night and I didn't know where else to put you". That was right, I did remember looking into amber eyes before falling asleep but I didn't realize that they were his. "oh" I huff and scratch the back of my head before hearing a loud growl echo throughout the room, it was my stomach. "Hehe you wouldn't happen to know where I can get some food wo-" "Tatara" "thank you!" I say happily and stand up then rush towards Mikoto giving him a small hug before rushing out the bedroom into the hall and down the stairs. As soon as I reach the bottom I'm met with the warm rays of sunlight streaming in through the small windows of the bar making me sigh contently. Taking a look around I see that no one is in the bar except Izumo who was behind the counter cleaning a small glass. As I stood there I was finally able to take a good look at him. Besides his purple shades, Izumo wore denim jeans with a white long sleeved shirt and a red ascot along with a simple brown belt that had a silver belt buckle on it. With small steps I walk up to the bar counter and take a set on one of the plush stools, my hands resting on the polished wood of the counter. Izumo's eyes flicker up from his cleaning to me as soon as I sit down "good morning beautiful" he says causing me to laugh quietly. Last night I learned that Izumo liked to flirta lot. I didn't mind because I knew he had no intention behind it besides each of his compliments and pick up lines made me laugh. "Good morning Izumo and thank you" I say back with a wide smile on my face but the smile is soon replaced with a nervous chuckle and an embarrassed expression as my stomach growls once more. Izumo tugs the corner of his lips into a smile and points to a door behind the bar "I'll ask Tatara to make you something stay right there" he smiles and puts own his rag before walking into the back room leaving me alone with my thoughts. Looking around I realize that this was my first good look at the bar. Certaindecorations where everywhere around the room. There was bonsai trees on the one of the many shelves and there was also one on the counter. Along with that books littered one of the shelves and little wooden things shaped similar to an egg where placed on the counter, there where three in counting. Besides that a red ash tray and two little menus where placed on the counter. I turn my head and look behind me to look at the cute tables that littered none side of the bar with small candles at each one but more than anything else in the bar only one thing really peaked my interest. Right in between the bar and one of the couches was a large box that lit up with different colored lights. The wood was carved into a peculiar design in the middle and there was glass at the top with a little book in it with various words on it. Out of curiosity I look back once more to make sure Izumo wasn't coming back then hop out of my chair and walk towards the strange decoration. With my hands placed on the glass I look at the words scribbled across many pieces of paper with curiosity I had never seen something like this before. "It's a jukebox" I jump at the sudden remark and step backwards only to loose my footing and start to fall, back facing the floor. I close my eyes and brace myself for impactbut it never comes. Instead I open one of my eyes slightly and see Yata, his arms where around my waist, my arms were around his neck, and if his face where to get any closer to mine our noses would be touching. 

Yata's P.o.v.

"Do you think that new girl is still there" "of course she is dumbass! She has no where else to go" I scoff and pick up my speed on my skateboard as me and Rikio make our way down the street towards Homra bar. Ever since yesterday I couldn't get that stupid girl out of my head, everything about her just ticked me off. I couldn't figure it out. Every time she giggled I would groan and pretend I didn't even hear anything and when she smiled at me I would look away just for my cheeks to get hot causing me to get aggravated. Even her looks made me angry. From her shiny (h/l) (h/c) hair and big (eye colors) eyes to her bright smile and small figure. Every thing about her made my mind go blank and I hated it. "Quit frowning Yata it's not that bad" "tch" I just sigh and keep on looking forward before skidding to a stop in front of the large wooden doors. I kick my skateboard from under my feet into my hand and tuck under my arm and walk up the small step only to realize that my footsteps where the only ones walking up the stairs. "What are you waiting for?" I growl impatiently and stare at Rikio who was looking at his phone "I have to go to the back first Yata, Mr. Kusanagi needs help for a shipment" he says "so I have to go in there and stay in there with her!?" I yelled emphasizing the word "her". Rikio just smiles and shrugs before walking off to go around the back "She's not that bad" where his last words before he completely disappeared around the building making me growl. It was happening again. I couldn't stand the thought of being in the same room with her or at least I think I couldn't. My mind was going blank and my heart started to beat a million times faster. "Lets just get this over with" I sigh to myself and shake my head before pushing open one of the wooden doors and stepping inside. The usual scent of alcohol greeted me as I walked in the door but that wasn't the only thing there. By the jukebox, looking in the glass was (y/n). She still wore my jacket and her (h/c) hair shined in the light, once again making my mind go blank from just staring at her. Her multicolored eyes where squinted as If she was having trouble reading or getting something "Idiot doesn't even know what a jukebox is probably" I mumble under my breath and walk over to her, my heart beating faster every step I took towards her. She didn't even seem to notice me as I stood right next to her "It's a jukebox" I say and place my hand on the glass. I was expecting (y/n) to give me one of her dumb little smiles and ask questions about it but instead I heard a small gasp and looked over to see her jump and trip over her own feet. She was going to fall. Almost as if on instinct I drop my skateboard and reach forward, quickly wrapping my arms against her waist to keep her from falling. Her eyes where squinted shut and her arms where around my neck causing my cheeks to heat up. I couldn't help it, I started to stare. Her eyes where open know and a small blush was dusted across her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled as she stared up at me and my gaze soon wandered from her eyes to her lips and then I saw that my jacket was zipped down only a little but it was enough to show (y/n)'s chest slightly making my whole face burn up. "What's going on?" I immediately look away from (y/n) and towards the stairs "Oh hi Mikoto" (y/n) says a big smile on her face and a embarrassed expression on mine. "I-she" I stuttered and I could see (y/n) look at me from the corner of her eye with a sympathetic look "Yata was showing me the Jukebox? And I fell but he caught me" she says happily "Isn't that right Yata?" she says and smiles up at me making me stutter again "y-yeah that w-what happened" I mumble quietly and quickly help (y/n) back on her own two feet. But even when I help her up she didn't let go of me. One part of me wanted to just get away from her and the other wanted to stay there and hold her in my arms a bit longer. Mikoto looks between the two of us and just shrugs before walking over to the bar counter and sitting down on one of the bar stools. "(Y/n) I have your food" the sound of Tatara coming into the room made (y/n) smile even wider and let go of me so she could rush over to him. "Thank you!" she says happily, her hands clapping together like she was child. Tatara just smiles back and gestures over towards the bar counter where he sets her plate right next to Mikoto and she happily sits next to him. "Yata!" I look surprised when I see (y/n) wave me over and pat the seat next to her with a warm smile on her face. I sigh and pick up my skateboard before reluctantly walking over to the counter and sitting down next to (y/n). She seemed delighted that I choose to sit next to her and she grabbed my hand giving it a small squeeze before picking up a fork and chowing down on the plate of fluffy pancakes in front of her. Again as I stared at her I couldn't look away and I was starting to angry but this timeI don't think I minded. 

Your p.o.v. 

"These are really good Tatara" I say while munching on the fluffy pancakes. Everyone was in the room now even Rikio who said hello to me upon walking in the door. Izumo and Tatara where behind the bar counter and Rikio sat on one of the couches while I sat side by side with Mikoto and Yata. Tatara just chuckles and smiles at my compliment but his expression soon turns into a mix of serious and nervous "(y/n)I didn't want to ask you yesterday butdo you mind if we ask you some questions?" he looked nervous about what my response might be but I just smiled and nodded my head. "Of course!" I say while still munching on my pancakes "there's not much to hide or tell" I admit with a shrug. Everyone seemed surprised by my care free answer causing me to giggle "well then, lets get started" Tatara says.

Tatara's p.o.v. 

"Can you tell us where you came from (Y/n)?" I ask nervously. After (y/n) had joined Homra we all realized we didn't know a thing about her but the last thing I wanted to do was ask her personal questions. She didn't have a home, clothes, or even her own name. I couldn't imagine how terrible I would feel if I brought up bad memories for her. I couldn't imagine how terrible we would all feel. (y/n) had just walked into our lives yesterday but she had already made her mark and had become part of the family, I didn't want to ruin that. "I'm not exactly sure" she says "I do remember a woman that owned a lot of land though" (y/n) starts to raise her hands above her head in a shape similar to a circle "she wore a lot of fancy clothes and always had this silly hat on her head" I can hear her giggle at the last part making a small smile appear on my face. "Anything else?" I ask and (y/n) quickly nods "I lived in a really big house" she said and stretched her arms from side to side as far as she could trying to prove her point "I wasn't allowed to walk around the house or play with my brother and sister" she says the last part with a sigh " Mommy and Daddy said I had to stay upstairs, we didnt have lots of furniture thoughjust a lot of wires and tables" she says with pursed lips. "You had a family?" I ask starting to become very interested but I wasn't the only one. Everyone had their eyes on (y/n), even Mikoto. "Of course!" (y/n) said but quickly put one of her hands under her chin "I had a couple If I remember correctly". One of my eyebrows raise up at that statement but I keep listening. "I don't remember their names but I do remember my brother and sister's name, they where Ciel and Yuki" she says, a small smile appearing on her face "Yuki never played with me but Ciel always would, even when he wasn't allowed to, we played all the timeuntil I snuck downstairs" she says the words quietly and the smile on her face quickly turned into a frown. I waited for her to go on but she didn't. "What happened when you went downstairs?" I immediately regretted the question as soon as it passed my lips for (y/n)'s expression turned from frustrated to sad. "Nobody had come to see me for a while and I missed him soI went downstairs without asking" her lip quivered into a sad smile as she continued to speak "I didn't usually get past the stairs but no one was there to say otherwise so I kept on going. I didn't know my way around the house very well but I did know where Ciel's room wasso that's where I went" she stops abruptly and sighs before wiping the sad look off her face and replacing it with a sheepish smile "I just didn't like loud noises after that" she says. I didn't know what else to say after that, I don't think anyone did. Suddenly (y/n) stands up and looks down at the floor "may I please be excused, I'm feeling a bit tired" "o-of course" I stutter putting a nervous smile on my lips and watch as (y/n) nods her head and quickly walks towards the stairs, leaving the rest of us speechless.

Your p.o.v.

I sigh thankfully as I walk up the stairs slowly, grateful that I got out of the conversation. I didn't remember every detail of the gruesome memory but I remembered enough to not want to even think about it. So I didn't. Instead I walked down the hall and towards Mikoto's room. I was becoming tired after the long talk and those pancakes only made me want to curl up in warm sheets even more. Just as my fingers graze over the door knob my ears pick up noises from the other side causing me to turn the knob and only peek my head in only to see Anna sitting on the floor with red markers and crayons along with blank pieces of paper. Her eyebrows where furrowed as she stared down at a piece of paper drawing what looked like a certain kind of animal. "Mind if I join in?" I ask quietly. I see Anna look up with a surprised look that quickly turns into a stoic expression but Ii swear I could also see a hint of a smile. "Sure" she says with her tiny voice making me smile and disappear from the door only to reappear next to Anna, a piece of paper and a red marker already in hand. "Tada!" I yell and do jazz hands as I smile widely at the surprised little girl, just her expression making me giggle. Then I look down and start to draw nothing in particular. "Can you do anything else?" Anna asks suddenly making me look up and nod my head quickly "Of course! I can do lots of things" I boast only to put a finger up to my lips and wink "but I will have to show those off another time" I whisper, giggling slightly. Anna smiles slightly and starts to color again and I do the same until I speak up "What can you do Anna?" I ask curiously and think back to last night when Mikoto had explained that Anna had special abilities making us alike. Anna seemed to perk up at my question and smiled widely before quickly untying a pouch that was held on one side of her dress and emptied it's contents into the palm of her tiny hand revealing four red marbles. "I use these for lots of things" she explains, picking up on of the marbles and holding it up to her eye "I can look for certain information, see visions, and some other things" she says and suddenly hands me one of the marbles "you can try" Anna tells me sweetly and smiles at me before going back to her drawing leaving me to investigate the small trinket. Unlike most marbles I have seen, you could see all the way through this one. It sparkled in the sunlight streaming in through the window in the room causing it's unique shade of red to look even prettier. "Well first times a charm" I shrug and bring the marble up to my own eye my eyes quickly widening upon seeing through it. Everything was colorless. The only shade present was light grey at least that's what I thought until I looked at Anna through the small marble. She was red. Not just her clothes or her eyes but every inch of her was red. There where no details it was almost as if it was just a red shadow sitting on the floor instead of Anna but everything was in place, from the ruffles in her dress to her hands resting on the floor. "Whoa" I say, astonishment in my voice as I lower the marble from my eye and hold the marble out towards Anna waiting for her to take it back. But she doesn't, instead she shakes her head and pushes my had gently back towards me "you can keep it" she says sweetly causing me to squeal happily "really!?" "really" I can hear Anna giggle slightly as I envelope her in a tight hug, her chin resting on my arm and my cheek resting on top of her head. "Your so adorable!" I squeal again and hug her even tighter but I feel even happier when I feel her hug me back. 

Mikoto's p.o.v.

"Someone has to go up and talk to her" Tatara practically wails as he paces back and forth in between one of the couches and the glass coffee table. Everyone felt bad about what had happened, especially Tatara and we all felt it was someone's responsibility to go up and comfort her but the problem was none of us wanted to do it. It was already bad enough that we invaded personal territory but the fact that we made her seem like she wanted to cry made us feel even worse. I grunt and take another drag from my cigarette to lost in my thoughts to say anything. Usually I would've had no problem with what just happened, I would just shrug and go about my business. So why didn't I? "I'll do it" I blurt out and mentally groan as soon as I did. I didn't get why I wanted to see her so bad, she was just like every other pretty girl and there where a lot of those butas soon as I thought that I knew that it wasn't true. But then again I decided to ignore that. "Are you sure?" Tatara asks, his head quickly turning to look at me with concern "you can be veryblunt" he says the last part with a nervous chuckle causing me to roll my eyes and put out my cigarette in the nearest ashtray before standing up. "It'll be fine" I mumble already making my way towards and up the stairs to find (y/n). As soon as I reached the top step the noise of what sounded like a kitten was heard from down the hall making me curious. The sounds where small and quiet but only when you really stopped to listen. As I walk further and further down the hall as quietly as I could I stopped right in front of the room the noises where coming from and inconveniently it just happened to be my room. I reach up and turn the knob only to look inside and see markers and crayons along with paper on the floor making me sigh but what I saw next made me surprised. Sleeping in my bed was none other than (y/n) and Anna. Anna lay curled up, snuggling into (y/n)'s side while (y/n) had her arm protectively wrapped around Anna, her chin resting on top of her head. My eyes stayed focused on (y/n)'s sleeping figure, her (h/l) (h/c) hair was sprawled perfectly around her like a halo and her chest rising and falling slowly. I didn't really what came over me then, just something about seeing her like that made me want to get a closer look. So as quietly as I could I walked over towards the bed and sat on the very edge making sure not to disturb them. (Y/n)'s (f/c) collar was too big for her neck and the tag swayed freely from every breath she took and I had noticed that her lips where parted slightly and if you listened carefully enough, you could hear light snores that resembled a noise a small kitten might make. 'It's a shame that her eyes are closed' I think to myself but quickly dismiss the thought. What was I thinking? I could feel my cheeks start to heat up and my mind start to go blank, something that had been happening lately and frankly it was driving me insane. Then before I even knew what I was doing I reached out and stroked her cheek, the tiniest smile appearing on my face. Maybe if she was the one causing me to go insaneI wouldn't mind that much. 

*Another long chapter finished! Yay! And fyi: I will be adding lots of anime characters from different anime's so if you have an idea just comment and I would be happy to look into it!*


End file.
